


Chances and Choices

by findmeKADI



Category: EXO
Genre: Chaptered, Drama, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeKADI/pseuds/findmeKADI
Summary: After the rumor resurfaced, the company has to do some action leading to announcing a confirmed non-existent relationship. The rumors died down but the tension between Kyungsoo and Jongin never did. How can he look up to the former like he means the world to him when he is in a relationship?Between your dreams and reality, what will you choice?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it years ago but I just want to share it here. Hello fellow Kaisooist!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the rumor resurfaced, the company has to do some action leading to announcing a confirmed non-existent relationship. The rumors died down but the tension between Kyungsoo and Jongin never did. How can he look up to the former like he means the world to him when he is in a relationship? 
> 
> And now, after a year, "they" broke up and there's a sunshine after the storm for those who believe in the legitimacy of their relationship. are they still in love that now they are both "single"?
> 
> Between your dreams and reality, what will you choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written ages ago. I just want to share it to everyone. I'm not expert at English language. please bare with me.. I'm just a weak Kaisooist.....

Prologue

Take care, Soo!:D

A flat sigh escaped his lips after he read the latest message from him. He is on his way for the filming of his upcoming movie, Room No.7 and he is with his phone reading countless messages from his manager, members, friends and families, and this last message is from him. Yes, him. The only dongsaeng he has who doesn't even manage to type the word hyung in his messages. Not that he minded though. But then it actually hit him that he missed it. It's been, what? A year already? Yes. It's been a year since they become strangers, a prison.

Slowly, they are starting to be comfortable with each other again and less awkward when the camera rolls. Truth to be told, it still hurts when the news broke up. They did have misunderstanding before the issue brought up flamed with the gay rumor, spread among the knetizens. They did continue what they have but was caught in the middle of heated interaction once upon a time in a certain restroom. Blame it to their never ending passion towards each other and the thirst they have for one another. The company can no longer control the situation when the rumor emerges again sometime on March. So the company did what they thought would be right.

He remembered the night when Jongin rushed outside together with their manager and Junmyeon and confused look were evident to his members' eyes. The two members returned after almost 3 hours with unreadable expressions. He did try to have a talk with the younger one but just answered with a hug and a simple 'Don't worry. Nothing is wrong.' He should not have trusted those words because everything started to fall apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think! comments for improvements please... Author-nim just wants to read your thoughts :)


	2. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy?!

_Take care, Soo! :D_

A flat sigh escaped his lips after he read the latest message from him. He is on his way for the filming of his upcoming movie, Room No.7 and he is with his phone reading countless messages from his manager, members, friends and families, and this last message is from _him._ Yes, _him._ The only dongsaeng he has who doesn’t even manage to type the word hyung in his messages. Not that he minded though. But then it actually hit him that he missed him. It’s been what? A year already? Yes. It’s been a year since they become strangers, a prison.

Slowly, they are starting to be comfortable with each other again and less awkward when the camera rolls. Truth to be told, it still hurts when the news broke out. They did have a misunderstanding before the issue was brought up flamed with the gay rumour, spread among knetizens. They did continue what they have but was caught in the middle of a heated interaction once upon a time in a certain restroom. Blame it on their never ending passion for each other and the thirst they have for one another. The company can no longer control the situation when the rumour emerges again sometime on March. So, the company did what they thought would be right.

He remembered that night when Jongin rushed outside together with their manager and Junmyeon and confused looks were evident to his members’ eyes. The two members returned after almost 3 hours with unreadable expressions. He did try to have a talk with the younger one but he was just answered with a hug and a simple _‘Don’t worry. Nothing is wrong.’_  He should not have trusted those words because everything started to fall apart.

He was so contented for what they have that he forgot about circumstances that would lead them to how they are now. He pocketed his phone and tried to sleep this stress away but he can still see his face vividly like a movie played though his mind. The smile who captured his heart. Those arms which hold him tight in the middle of the night. Eyes that stares at him longingly and lovingly as if the whole world revolves around him only. And those lips that he won’t get tired of looking and claiming saying _I love you_ in every possible way the younger has the chance to. _Shit, I missed him so much._

 

The filming ended around midnight and he bid everyone a good night after the staff loaded their equipment on the container van ready to be transported to the studio. He checked his phone for any message then he went through his contacts to call someone.

“Hey, Hyung! We just finished. Are you all still there?” He heard some noise on the other line. Shouting through the microphone could be heard.

“Oh! Yes yes! Kwangsoo’s owning the mic tonight. Make him shut up, Soo” plead is evident from his tone as Kyungsoo chuckled imagining what is happening from the mention of his hyung’s name and the mic. He entered the car ready to go as he waited for his manager to finish checking their things to make sure they didn’t forgot anything.

“My Kyungsoo, is that you?” Another voice was heard. A deeper one. “Yah! I missed you. Come here, palli~~~” He just smiled from the very vocal affection coming from Kim Woobin.

“I’m not yours, hyung. I’ll be there a few minutes” He said then ended the call after he said goodbye to In Sung saying he will come. He ask if his manager could just drop him at Jo In Sung’s house to join the gathering. His manager gave him permission knowing Kyungsoo will either stay for the night or one of his friends will give him a ride home. He has no schedule the following day, not until the late afternoon, so he can still enjoy the night.

Arriving at place got him wincing with all the noise coming from the concert care of Lee Kwangsoo himself. He was greeted with glee by his friends. Friends that he was so thankful he met. Anyone could say that he is one of the ‘successful fan’ of Jo In Sung. He just didn’t gain the attention of his favourite celebrity but also he gained friendship and he got welcomed to their group. It was also them whom he turned to during difficult times. It’s good to escape the stress of being an idol from time to time.

They drink and sing all the night until a couple of hours. Some of them were already passed out at the couch but Kyungsoo can still manage to drink another bottle or two before he’ll reach is limit.  He is tipsy but definitely not too drunk. His Insungie hyung sat beside him clanking their bottles together before drinking.

“Rough night?” he asked the younger.

“Same as before. We are a week away from finishing the film so everyone is doing their best,” he said with a small smile gaining a small hum from the elder as an acknowledgement. This time of filming is not new to the veteran actor as he is doing it for decades already.

“Are you okay then?” He looked at the elder with confusion because yes he is okay so he nodded as an answer. “But not totally okay. I guess,” In Sung said before he drank from his bottle. He kept silent as he doesn’t want to process what his hyung said. The elder would let it off eventually but he was wrong. “How’s EXO then?” He knows where this is going but he did answer anyway.

“They are doing fine. Concerts, practice and recording, you know,” he wishes his hyung would stop there but he knows when the older started asking about his members in a serious tone, he knew he would eventually ask about him.

“And him?” he freezes. He can’t still act indifferent by the mere mention of him. “You can’t lie to me kid.” Kyungsoo just looked down and stared at the carpet with full interest.

“You can pretend to be all happy but we can see through you, you know,” Joongki joined their conversation after coming out from the kitchen. He still keeps his silence but he knows they are just concern about him. At that time, Woobin got back inside after calling his girlfriend saying he’ll stay the night and joined them at the living room.

“I’m still against this party but you need to cheer up!” He said while pocketing his phone grabbing some popcorn at the table. “We are celebrating not mourning, my Soo!” he said all enthusiastically. Kyungsoo looked at him, buffled. _What on earth is he talking about? Celebrate? I thought it’s just the regular meet ups._

With the confusion evident on his face, Woobin laugh at his cuteness. “We are celebrating victory!” Woobin shouted with glee.

“What victory?” He still don’t get it.

“Yours!”   _Ha?_

“Kwangsoo thought the break up news is worth celebrating so he called everyone and bought food and drinks. Some of the guys are against the idea but still come after Kwangsoo’s pleading. Also, so we could see each other after busy days,” In Sung explains as Kyungsoo looks at Kwangsoo’s direction who is snoring loudly on the nearby couch, his long legs spreading like a conqueror on the floor.

Alcohol might be taking over his system now since he can no longer control his emotions. He tightens his grip on his bottle and tears started to form. They are right. He should be celebrating because finally the relationship is officially over but why can’t he be happy like he should be? Instead, he is still feeling that emptiness. He felt like a mess. He is still hurting like his chest is being squeeze until he can’t no longer breath. He began to sob as his hyungs rushed to comfort him. He thought everything would be okay now but he realized things will become worse from now on. It’s not the same as before.

“W-Why?! Why is it so hard for US?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment to help author-nim imporve juseyo :)


End file.
